Domestic Killergold- Rogue Babies
by MagicallyDelirious
Summary: Lisa and Caitlin are dealing with their daughter's first day of high school, and not very well.


Caitlin was beyond nervous for their daughter's first day of high school and her pacing was making Lisa nervous, well more nervous than she already was. Freshman year had been hell for Caitlin, but Lisa kept shushing her and telling her it would be fine. Lisa kept reminding her that by some miracle Aislin got only the best parts of each of them, that there was nothing their little girl couldn't handle, and asked at the very least for Caitlin to wait until Aislin had actually gone to completely freak out.

Caitlin nodded and offered her wife a tight smile as she attempted to calm down, at least until Michael came to pick up Aislin just like Lisa had asked.

Lisa didn't have the greatest time in high school either, but it really had nothing to do with the school part, so her anxieties about their daughter's ability to fit in and find her way were less than her wife's. Aislin was gorgeous, which would be a concern they'd have to address sooner rather than later, she was as smart as Caitlin, which Lisa was beyond grateful for and one of the many reasons she insisted Cait carry their daughter, and as tough as Lisa, which Caitlin was grateful for, because starting high school was bad enough without all the other shit their daughter might have to put up with.

Lisa poured a fresh cup of coffee and set in front of Caitlin, who'd been so distraught she'd forgotten to make herself one, before wrapping her arms around her from behind and peppering kisses across the side of her face and neck. Usually gets Cait blushed and swatted at her, but Caitlin didn't blush or swat. Instead she spun a little on her stool to face her wife with wide glassy eyes.

"Lise, I just… what if she doesn't make any friends? I never had friends in high school and I lived there my whole life. We picked up and moved back to Central because of me, because of my work, and what if she's miserable and it's all my fault?"

"Cait, you worry too much. Besides the fact that our daughter is amazing and gorgeous and funny and everyone should feel lucky to even be in her presence and will, because she's just that damn good, it would in no way be your fault if Aislin, and that's a very big if, mostly an impossibly, doesn't make a new bestie for life on day one."

"I'm not worried about a bestie, Lise, I'm worried about someone knocking her books out of her hands, or tripping her, or teasing her because she has two moms, because she's a meta, because she's smarter than them, or just because she's new. Lise, kids can be cruel, so cruel, and Aislin can handle herself, but it doesn't mean it doesn't or won't hurt."

"She's a Rogue baby Cait," Lisa felt her wife's pain and understood it all too well.

She never told Caitlin how she got picked on or never had friends because she'd pushed them all away afraid they find out about Lewis. How, while it wasn't as out in the open as it was for Cait it was there and yes it hurt, but it made her stronger, because she had Lenny. She had family and she didn't need friends. Family was what was important. Aislin could handle herself and then some.

"I know and I'm grateful for that, but what if she has to sit alone at lunch? Michael's a junior, Aiden is a senior…"

"She'll be fine," Lisa whispered in her wife's ear when they heard Aislin throw her bedroom door open then bound down the steps.

"Lisa, when did she grow up?" Caitlin whispered back.

Lisa heard Cait sniffle and her own eyes began to sting a bit when Aislin came skidding into the living room with a huge smile on her face holding her arms wide and spinning for her moms. At 14 she already had an air about her that came with having Lisa's confidence and Caitlin's empathetic nature.

Aislin had her own style and knew what she wanted and liked, which they were sure she got from her stubborn Uncle Lenny, but again by some miracle what she wanted or liked was grounded in goodness, which came from her Uncle Barry. She even had a deep appreciation for things that weren't traditionally thought of as beautiful, which came from her Uncle Mick. Auntie Iris gave her, her sense of adventure and stanch belief in the importance of the truth. Uncle Hart gave her, her attitude, though it could have been debated that came from her Uncle Harry. Uncle Cisco gave her, her goofiness and wonder for all things unusual, and affinity for stellar nick names. Uncle Jax taught her how to play sports and fix cars. Shawna helped her nurse sick animals back to health, and used her connections at the hospital so she could be a candy striper. Joe and Henry just spoiled her, but from that she got her generosity.

Aislin had and was all of that and so much more, but mostly she held unimaginable love for her family, especially for her moms. Never in her life did Lisa or Caitlin for that matter ever think they'd be so lucky.

"Mom! Don't cry!" Aislin was smiling as she said it, but Lisa could feel her exasperation. "It's high school it's not like I'm going away to college!"

Lisa was a little surprised to find Aislin was talking and looking at her before she hurried over and brushed the tears she hadn't known had fallen from her cheeks.

"I expected this from mother, but not you!" Aislin teased. She always called Caitlin mother when she was being uptight or freaking out over something silly. "Though I probably should have when you suggested you give me a ride to school on your motorcycle in full Golden Glider regalia."

"You didn't!" Cait admonished in her best "mother" voice, but she couldn't hide her smile if she wanted to.

"She wasn't supposed to grow up so fast," Lisa admitted wipping away another tear brfore turning to her daughter. "It feels like yesterday you were asking me for a fifth bed time story, and now…"

"You're gonna be late," Barry's voice called out as he Len and Michael came into the kitchen.

Lisa and Caitlin both looked at their watches startled to see that it was indeed time for Aislin to get going. The sudden realization made both their eyes sting.

"Considering that's your fault papa, you have no room to talk," Michael teased Barry shaking his head. "I dunno how he manages to not only be late himself, all the time, but makes everyone else late while he's at it."

"You even make Uncle Lenny late," Aislin joined in the teasing. "People think you being the Flash is a big deal, but I think that's your true super power."

"Dad's always counting the seconds unless papa's around," Michael added. "Then he loses track of everything."

"Okay that's enough you two," Len cut in attempting to sound stern, but everyone could see the smile he was trying to hide. "You be good," he patted Michael on the back. "Take care of your cousin."

"Psh," Aislin scoffed offering her uncle a hug. "I think you mean, I need to take care of him."

"True," Len conceded as MIchael gave each of his aunts a quick kiss.

"Just have the best day you can?" Barry told her getting his own hug.

Lisa felt Caitlin relaxing, which helped her relax, because while Aislin was growing up way too fast for her taste she was gonna be okay.

"I love you guys more than anything," Aislin hugged both Lisa and Caitlin at the same time. "I'll be fine; you take care of each other."

Both woman nodded suddenly choked up again, but hugged their daughter back fiercely, because Michael reminded them it was time to go. With one more enthusiastic good bye and a wave Aislin allowed her cousin to scoop her up in his arms and then they were gone in a flash.

"Gets easier," Len kissed Lisa's forehead then Caitlin's before setting a reusable grocery bag on the counter Lisa hadn't noticed before. She hadn't even been expecting her brother and his husband to be honest.

"Yea," Barry said before kissing them both and unpacking the groceries apparently getting ready to make breakfast. "This was the first year Len didn't try to take Michael to school on his bike, parka, goggles, Cold Gun and all."

"That's because he's got Aislin to take care of him now," Len shrugged off Barry's teasing, but Lisa and Caitlin laughed. "But you still freaked out all morning," Len smirked at him, before turning to the girls. "You know it's bad when it takes him an hour and a half to realize he hasn't had his coffee."

"Speaking of coffee," Barry said after sticking his tongue out at his husband and making his way over to the coffee maker to make fresh.

Caitlin and Lisa laughed again feeling much better about everything, because while their little girl was growing up she had her family who loved her, and would make sure she was always okay. Even they were gonna be alright, because they had that too. Just as Len whipped Barry's backside with the towel when he tried to dip his finger in the pre made icing for sticky buns, which where Lisa's comfort food, she turned to her wife, who had somehow become seated on her lap.

"I love you," she whispered pushing their foreheads together. "I love you more than I thought possible, and I don't tell you enough, but you and Aislin are the best things that ever happened to me."

"Me too," Caitlin whispered back gently pressing her lips to Lisa's. "I never knew it was possible to be this happy. I am beyond grateful to be this blessed. I'm grateful for our family, and while it hasn't always been easy I am especially grateful for you and our daughter."

Lisa should have been used to Caitlin saying things like that to her after all these years, but she wasn't and it never got old ever. Len said it was the same way with Barry, so she didn't feel so silly, but even it did make her feel silly she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Tell me," Lisa whispered against her wife's lips, who knew what she wanted and smiled.

"I love you Lisa Snow. I've always loved you, and I will love you for the rest of our lives, and into the next."


End file.
